


Todally Not Revenge

by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes
Summary: Gunderson totally isn't mad at Ben and Sammy, he just wants to get this little book the science institute wants. Ben and Sammy are just probably the bet way to get it.To be continued on prompt 16 which will hopefully come out on the 16thWhumptober 2020 Prompt 3 My Way or the Highway -Manhandled|Forced to their Knees|Held at Gunpoint
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955548
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Todally Not Revenge

Sammy and Ben had been headed out of the radio station and to the car. Ben was only partly listening to Sammy as he unlocked the car door. When suddenly Sammy stopped talking. Sammy whimpered slightly and Ben quickly turned to look at him.  
Gunderson is standing behind Sammy. He's pulled Sammy's arm behind his back and there's a gun digging into Sammy's neck. Ben's eyes go wide. He stumbles back hitting the car.  
Gunderson smiles, "hello Benny, I'm sorry to disturb y'all on your way home but I'm gonna be taken y'all on a bit of a ride tonight."  
Ben doesn't trust his voice. He doesn't think he can talk without his voice breaking. He doesn't trust himself not to anger Gunderson. He doesn't trust Gunderson not to put a bullet through Sammy's neck for a little misstep. Instead he just raises his hands.  
"Good boy, now how abouts ya go get in the backseat of that car over there."  
"Ben, don-" Sammy's cut off by Gunderson shoving the gun further into Sammy's neck causing him to stumble forward. Which puts more pressure on his arm and he whimpers.  
Ben doesn't know what to do, he does not want to get into the car but more importantly he doesn't want Sammy hurt. His indecision leaves him frozen.  
Gunderson cocks the gun, "into the car Benny boy."  
Ben's hearts pounding as he scrambles to get into Gunderson's car. Soon Sammy is pushed in behind him. Both of them are breathing heavy as Gunderson slams the door behind them. They find themselves in what's basically the back of a police car. Bar's keeping them from the front seat.  
Gunderson gets into the driver's seat and turns around. Bringing his gun up to point at Ben, "phones through the bars, if you please."  
Ben and Sammy scramble to give Gunderson their phones. He smiles and turns around, "now stay quiet back there, wouldn't want me to get distracted from the road.  
Ben and Sammy look at each other. Ben knows there's tears running down his face, and Sammy looks seconds from joining him. Sammy pulls Ben into arms putting his chin on Ben's head. Ben allows himself to hide his face in Sammy's chest and wraps his arms around Sammy. If their both going to die soon he might as well spend his last minutes hugging Sammy.  
The drive doesn't take long. They are quickly on a dirt road heading into the forest. They emerge in a small grass area surrounded by trees. They're far enough away from everything that they can't hear anyone, and no ones going to here them.  
Gunderson opens the door, "out ya get."  
Sammy let's out a deep breath and starts to untangle himself from Ben. Ben however is convinced their just walking to their execution. Maybe he can delay it by just holding onto Sammy.  
"Now don't make me force y'all out."  
Ben doesn't let Sammy go. Gunderson reaches into the car and grabs Sammy around the neck. He yanks Sammy out and Ben gets pulled out as well since he maintains his grip. Sammy makes a choked noise and the both fall onto the grass.  
"That wasn't so hard now was it. Now get up and stand over there," said Gunderson gesturing with his gun.  
Ben climbs off of Sammy and holds out his hand to help Sammy up. Sammy takes it, pulls himself up and they walk to the spot Gunderson directed.  
When they've gotten a decent distance Gunderson walks up behind them. He kicks the back of Sammy's knee causing Sammy to fall to his knees. Ben starts to make a noise of protest but the gun finds it's way back to Sammy's head.  
"I'd suggest you stay down. And Benny boy," Gunderson has a big smile, "I'd suggest you join him."  
Ben can feel his whole body shaking as he gets to his knees.  
Gunderson stands in front of them, "so of course since somehow I lost my position as sheriff I of course I had to get a new job. And working for the science institute has been wonderful. But I got to thinkin, how did I lose my role as sheriff. And the only thing I could come up with was the interference from you boys. But of course I'm not one for revenge. But then I find out you've been messing things up for my new employer's as well. And now we can't have that. So I figured I'd solve some issues and get that little book they want. And I'm sure you two would be happy to get it to me right."  
"We're not gonn-" Sammy starts, but his voice chokes off when he hears the gun the has quickly become pointed at Ben's head get cocked.  
"You're not gonna fight me are ya."  
"No," Sammy squeezes his eye's shut.  
"Good boy. Now here's what we're gonna do. Ben's gonna call one of those girlies your friends with and tell them to meet you at Rose's with death by damnation. We'll go and once I get the book you can both go free."  
Ben nods. He doesn't trust Gunderson, he doesn't want the girl's near Gunderson nor does he think they'll just be let go. Gunderson hands Ben his phone. Ben opens his contacts and finds Lily's contact. She's probably his best bet.  
Lily picks up on the third ring, "what do you want short-stack."  
Ben looks up at Gunderson and then down at the ground. He has to do this, "Gunderson kidnapping us, we're down th-"  
There's a gunshot and Sammy screams. Ben panics and the phone is ripped from his grasp. He looks to Sammy, he's fallen sideways. Gunderson has shot through his left shoulder. Ben doesn't know what to do. He thought he might get shot for his little ploy. But he wasn't prepared for Sammy to be in so much pain. He's frozen staring at the scene. He can distantly hear Gunderson talking but can't focus on the words. He sees Gunderson hold his phone towards Sammy and grind the heel of his foot into the bullet wound. Sammy screams for a second before passing out. Gunderson then throws the phone away and picks up Sammy. Dragging him along and throwing him into the back seat of the car.  
Gunderson turns to Ben, "get on in Benny."  
Ben doesn't know what to do but scramble to get into the backseat of the car. He manages to get Sammy's lulling head onto his lap. And Ben try's to keep pressure on the wound. It's gone straight through. Ben doesn't know if that's a good thing or not. He never thought he'd be alone dealing with someone he loves bleeding out from a gunshot wound.


End file.
